


Jabłko

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Castiel Learns to be Human, Drabble, Gen, Human Castiel, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean i Sam postanawiają zagłodzić Castiela, a przynajmniej zdecydowanie utrudnić mu odżywianie się.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 41 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Jabłko

Po utracie łaski postanowił spożywać to samo, co Winchesterowie. Był to ogromny błąd.

Bracia mieli zupełnie sprzeczne zdanie na temat żywienia ex-anioła. Do tej pory zdarzało się, że Sam wysłuchiwał o byciu królikiem, a Dean o ryzyku chorób serca. Nic, czego nie mogliby wzajemnie zignorować.

Teraz jednak… Zachowywali się jak stare małżeństwo. Ścigali się w tym, kto zamówi mu jedzenie, po kątach przekonywali go do poparcia swoich zwyczajów żywieniowych. I doprowadzali do szału, zabierając talerz tuż sprzed nosa, gdy coś im nie pasowało.

Jedynym, co mógł w spokoju jeść, były czerwone jabłka: zarówno zdrowe, jak i smaczne, akceptowane przez obu.


End file.
